Boom
"Boom" 'von Reggaeton Storm ist tanzbar in ''Just Dance 3, Just Dance 4 als herunterladbares Lied, Just Dance Now, Just Dance Unlimited, und 舞力全开：活力派. Dancer The dancer is a woman. She wears a lime green top with turquoise green shorts. She has turquoise boots and long lime green socks. She has quite long turquoise green hair that is straight with bangs. She has big hips and thighs. She dances rather suggestively, and the choreography features a lot of hip shaking. Background The background is very simple. There are circles which flash different colors behind a glowing platform which the dancer is dancing on. Every time Boom is sung, waves appear beside the dancer. Gold Moves There are 2 '''Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Move 1: Put your hand on your ear in the "Let me hear you say" pose. Gold Move 2: Put your hands up when Boom ''is sung. This is the final move for the routine. BoomDLCGM1.png|Gold Move 1 BoomDLCGM2.png|Gold Move 2 Appearances in Mashups ''Boom is featured in the following Mashups: * Asereje (The Ketchup Song) * Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) * Oops!...I Did It Again * Run the Show Trivia *People say that the singer isn't called Reggaeton Storm, and instead is Reggaeton Explosion or Reggaeton Thunder. When buying the song on Just Dance 4, the song is credited to be by MC Mágico and Alex Wilson. When looking up their song Boom on YouTube, their voices are the same as Reggaeton Storm's. This could simply be an error that Ubisoft has made. **However, Shazam credits the song to Raggaetron Explosion ft. MC Mágico and Alex Wilson. *On the Xbox 360 on Just Dance 3, the background has more circles and the floor has more reflection to the circles. On Just Dance 4 the background is the same as the one from Just Dance 3 on the Wii and PlayStation 3. *This is one of the shortest songs in Just Dance 3 (along with'' Isidora'' in ''Just Dance 2014''), and in order to make up for less time, the dance features more moves and higher points for individual moves. *This is the first Spanish song on the Just Dance series. The other songs are Mamasita, Jambo Mambo ''(which are in the same game), Aserejé (The Ketchup Song), Livin' la Vida Loca, Maria, Follow The Leader, Can't Get Enough, Bailando, I Like It, Macarena, Limbo,'' Rabiosa ''and [[En Mi Mundo|''En Mi Mundo]]. * Every time "Boom" is said, the dancer does the same move, causing waves to ripple in the background (referencing an explosion, which makes the sound "Boom"). * A move from this choreography is reused in the Extreme one for Run the Show. *In the lyrics, there are three errors. **When it's said "Suena por aya," it should be "allá" which means "there" in english. "Aya" means "governess" alone but has no meaning in the phrase in both Spanish and English. **When the lyrics say "Que lo menen sin pena," it should be "meneen" which means "move your hips." **When the lyrics say Lo!/Bailan por aya, ''it should be ''Lo bailan por alla. Which means they dancer over there. *The dancer is the same as the P4 from Baby One More Time. * One of the moves in this dance is called boomdlc_mamita. which means boomdlc_mummy. * The first 3 seconds of the song are cut in the Just Dance 4 version. * The dancer is very single colored, especially for ''Just Dance Now''. * In Just Dance 2016/''Just Dance Unlimited, the coach's avatar has been mistakenly placed in ''Just Dance 2's avatar section when changing your avatar for your profile. Gallery boomdlc.jpg|''Boom'' ReggaetonStormMenu.png|''Boom'' on Just Dance 3 Boominactive.png Boomactive.png boomdlc_cover@2x.jpg 395.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' avatar Boom Beta.png|Beta Boompictos.png|Pictograms boom dlc beta picto.png|Beta Pictogram Boom Shazam Artist Proof.jpg|Proof of the artist from Shazam Videos MC Magico and Alex Wilson - Boom Just Dance 3 Boom, MC Magico and Alex Wilson (Solo) 5* Just Dance 4 Boom 3 Stars Just Dance Now! - Boom! Just Dance 2016 - Boom - COOP Just Dance 2017 - Boom References Site Navigation en:Boomes:Boom Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:2000s Kategorie:Spanische Lieder Kategorie:Pop-Lieder Kategorie:Rap-Elemente Kategorie:Reggae Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Weibchen Kategorie:Mittlere Lieder Kategorie:Durchschnittliche Lieder Kategorie:Downloadbarer Inhalt Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 3 Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 4 Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Now Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Unlimited Kategorie:Lieder in 舞力全开：活力派 Kategorie:Downloadbarer Inhalt in Just Dance 4 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2016 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2017 Kategorie:Recycling Herunterladbare Inhalte Kategorie:Bedeckt